life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Max e Chloe
Este artigo serve para irmos mais fundo e olhar com mais detalhes o relacionamento entre Max Caulfield e Chloe Price, mais conhecido como Pricefield, e o desenvolvimento ao longo da franquia de Life is Strange. Max e Chloe são amigas de infância o qual ficam sem contato após Max se mudar com seus pais para Seattle e revivem esta amizade durante os eventos do jogo original. Elas são amigas de muito tempo, independentemente das escolhas da Max. O prequel, Before the Storm, é passado três anos antes dos eventos do jogo principal e explora como Chloe lida com a separação da melhor amiga e tenta seguir em frente. ((Página em construção)) Sobre Max e Chloe são amigas desde a infância e moraram a menos de um quilometro entre elas. Max passou o tempo na casa da Chloe, onde as duas ficavam ocupadas brincando de piratas se vestindo e fazendo com que a sala de estar fosse um navio pirata. O pai de Chloe, William Price, ocasionalmente as divertia fazendo churrascos no quintal e mantinha uma marca de alturas no quarto de Chloe.As duas se divertiam assistindo shows de TV, como Bob Esponja, Power Rangers, As Pistas de Blue e Teletubbies, eles tinham sessões de filmes a noite e jogavam video games juntas. Elas tinham um forte na árvore, o local no qual Chloe marcou no mapa de orientação de Arcadia Bay no farol, assim elas "sempre poderiam achar uma a outra em caso de emergência." Em 1999, os pais da Chloe compraram para ela um gato chamado Bongo, o qual depois iria fazer parte dos desenhos das aventuras das super heroínas de Max e Chloe. Depois de ser atropelado por um carro, Chloe e Max fizeram um túmulo para ele localizado no Quintal da Chloe. Também no Quintal da casa da Chloe, há um balanço o qual Max e Chloe revezavam quando elas eram pequenas. Chloe gostava de voar o mais alto e pular, enquanto Max era medrosa e sempre pulava antes de cair. E há também uma placa de madeira decorada pelas duas garotas, embora o desenho seja agora pouco visível. Em 2008, as garotas tiveram uma "secreta sessão de degustação de vinho" na casa da Chloe, o qual Max relembra quando visita a casa da Chloe pela primeira vez após cinco anos. O vinho derramado no tapete da sala de jantar deixou uma mancha que não podia ser lavada e permanece visível até os dias de hoje. (É provável que esta mancha foi devido quando os pais da Chloe estavam fora durante as sessões de degustação de vinho). Em algum ponto em 2008, Max e Chloe estavam fazendo panquecas juntas com William na casa a Chloe enquanto a mãe da Chloe ligou e pediu para William a buscar no mercado, o que levou a morte de William em um acidente de carro. Embora Max tenha apoiado na época, ela em breve se mudaria para Seattle com seus pais, deixando a sua melhor amiga e a antiga vida para trás. As duas ficaram sem contato antes da Max voltar a Arcadia Bay cinco anos depois. : Para mais detalhes sobre a infância de Max e Chloe, clique aqui. Life is Strange Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Após tirar a foto da borboleta azul e ver que ela pode voltar no tempo, Max salva uma garota de cabelo azul de ser baleada acidentalmente por Nathan Prescott no banheiro das garotas da Academia Blackwell. Esta garota mais tarde é revelada ser a Chloe. Nathan descobre que Max estava no banheiro e a confronta no Estacionamento da Blackwell, mas Chloe aparece em sua picapé e resgata Max. No caminho para a casa de Chloe, Max e Chloe conversam sobre o tempo de Max em Seattle. Chloe está infeliz e irritada com Max por tê-lá abandonada e não ter contatado-a quando chegou em Arcadia Bay a um mês. Max descobre que sua câmera está quebrada e Chloe oferece-a ferramentas do seu padrasto para arrumar. thumb|200pxNo quarto da Chloe, Max pode encontrar lembranças da infância, como um velho telefone e desenhos. Chloe começa a fumar e pede para Max por uma música. Incapaz de achar o CD em algum lugar, Max descobre uma caixa de metal contendo fotos da Rachel Amber de baixo da cama da Chloe. É revelado que a Rachel era a melhor amiga da Chloe durante o tempo de ausência da Max, mas desapareceu a seis meses atrás. Chloe está desesperada para encontrá-la. Max encontra as ferramentas para sua câmera na garagem do padrasto da Chloe, quem acaba por ser o David Madsen e retorna ao quarto da Chloe. Ela coloca todas as fotos que tirou durante o dia na mesa e tenta arrumar a sua câmera mas sem sucesso. Chloe se levanta e olha entre as fotos e uma chama a sua atenção. Ela nota a borboleta azul entre elas e realiza que foi Max que acionou o alarme e assim a salvou. Ela poderá ficar um pouco com raiva se Max revela que falou ao diretor Wells sobre o que aconteceu. Então Chloe dá a câmera de William a Max como presente de aniversário atrasado. Max inicialmente hesita em aceitar mas Chloe insiste que ela seria incrível nas mãos de Max, e ela pega a foto da borboleta azul como um símbolo do retorno da amizade entre elas. Chloe coloca a música mais alto e as garotas começam a dançar mas ela são interrompidas por David, que expressa sua desaprovação pela música de Chloe e está a caminho do quarto dela. Chloe pede para Max se esconder em algum lugar. deixa a junta e a coloca sobre a mesa. David entra e pergunta a Chloe se ela pegou uma das suas armas que sumiu, o qual Chloe nega. David nota a maconha e imediatamente solicita uma explicação. Não se escondeu, assumiu a culpa=Max é incapaz de se esconder a tempo, e Chloe a culpa pela maconha. Max concorda, e David a encurrala, ameaçando chamar a polícia e acusando Max de "drogar a Chloe". Chloe defende Max e David sai da quarto. Chloe sente que marcou uma vitória contra David e convida Max para sair para algum lugar. |-|Não se escondeu, culpou a Chloe=Max é incapaz de se esconder a tempo,e Chloe a culpa pela maconha. Max discorda, e David fala a Chloe que Max é "uma boa amiga". Isto causa a Chloe iniciar um argumento, o qual leva a ela a tomar um tapa na cara por David. Após ele sair do quarto, Chloe fica chateada com Max e diz que não tem nenhuma pessoa boa na vida dela. Chloe deseja que não queria ver a Max e sai do quarto imediatamente. |-|Escondeu, saiu=Max se esconde no armário, mas sai e fala que a maconha é sua. David encurrala Max, ameaçando chamar a polícia e acusando Max de "drogar a Chloe". Chloe defende a Max e David sai do quarto. Chloe sente uma sensação de vitória contra David, e mostra a arma que roubou de David a algum tempo antes. Max não gosta e comenta que não quer mais a Chloe se metendo em problemas, mas Chloe fala que é para o caso de defesa pessoal, então ela convida a Max para sair a algum lugar. |-|Ficou escondida=Max se esconde no armário e fica, e quando a discussão estoura entre Chloe e David, o qual leva eventualmente a Chloe a levar um tapa na cara. Após David sair do quarto, Max sai e tenta confortar a Chloe, desculpando pelo que aconteceu. Chloe comenta que seria pior se ele tivesse descoberto que Max estava no quarto e convida-a para sair a algum lugar. Chloe leva Max para o farol, onde elas tem uma conversa sobre o David e o Nathan. Max poderá dizer a Chloe a respeito das câmeras instaladas em sua casa. Então Chloe confidencia a Max que havia sido drogada e fotografada por Nathan, e ela vai ao banheiro com intenção de chantageá-lo. Depois que Max entra em colapso com sua visão, Chloe inicialmente não acredita em sua amiga, aconselhando-a a ficar chapada para superar suas ilusões. No entanto, Max finalmente a convence da verdade de que ela pode voltar no tempo após o início da tempestade de neve. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Realidade Alternativa Reflexo Vida Acadêmica Life is Strange: Before the Storm Episódio Um - "Despertar" Episódio Dois - "Admirável Mundo Novo" Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" Episódio Bônus - "Despedida" Instâncias românticas Momentos Infância Sessão de degustação de Vinho Casa do Vizinho Frases Memoráveis O tipo de relação Curiosidades Galeria Life is Strange Momentos Fotos Capturas de Tela Notas Referências en: Max and Chloe Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Relacionamentos Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Prequel) Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (Prequel)